No mas soledad
by Kare29
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un paso, todo puede cambiar..Zero-Kaname Yaoi.


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**ZERO & KANAME**

"**No mas soledad"**

**Un ONE shot de Kaname y Zero, una decisión los salvara de su solitario vivir, del odio al amor hay un paso. ZK, yaoi.**

**En mi fanfic Yuuki siempre ha sido humana y se marcha dejando a Zero y Kaname, esta historia es inspiración de mis autores favoritos Yengirl, Sagakure y Blackened Wing, mi primer intento de un fanfic de Vampire Knight y mi primer intento de un yaoi (sueños de una fangirl). VK no me pertenece, si fuese mío Yuuki probablemente no existiría...solo Zero y Kaname!! Son tan bellos! Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste.**

**El sol se ponía, la clase nocturna estaba por empezar sus clases…**

**Kiriyuu-kun- escucho la tenue voz llamándole, el chico de cabello plateado volvió a ver, sus hermosos ojos amatistas parpadearon y luego cambiaron a una expression fría y distante.**

**Kuran – dijo en voz baja al ver al sangre pura, alto, de esbelta figura y presencia atrayente y misteriosa.**

**Necesito que hablemos en privado – refirió Kaname con tono de orden más que de solicitud. Zero frunció el seño, esas eran las actitudes que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar de nadie y mucho menos de su némesis Kaname Kuran.**

**Sobre que? – respondió Zero, tomando su posición distante y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el realmente no se preocupaba de venerar a Kaname, como el resto de los nobles, claro que Kaname solía ignorar esa actitud, sabia cuanto Zero odiaba a los vampiros, sus reglas, su sociedad, sus rangos, aun siendo el uno de ellos, un vampiro.**

**Tengo que salir en este momento pero si pudiéramos reunirnos en mi penthouse en la ciudad hoy a las 2 AM – **

**tu penthouse Kuran? – cuestiono Zero, un poco sorprendido de la invitación de Kaname.**

**Si, podrás llegar?- pregunto Kaname, el cazador dudo un poco pero al final asintió con la cabeza.**

**Estaré allí Kuran – le dijo, Kaname no dijo mas y se alejo de vuelta al dormitorio nocturno, Zero lo observo mientras se marchaba, realmente los sangre pura eran unos seres llenos de gracia hasta para el simple hecho de caminar, un poco disgustado por este pensamiento movió la cabeza en negación. El viento agito el cabello de Zero, tomo un respiro y continúo hacia su dormitorio terminando su patrullaje.**

**Mas tarde…**

**Kaname observaba el reloj rolex en su muñeca era hora que llegara el joven cazador. En ese momento, Zero presionaba el botón del intercomunicador de la puerta de acceso al lujoso edificio de apartamentos, Kaname vio en la pantalla aparecer la imagen de Zero vestido casualmente. Zero sintió que era observado, la cerradura hizo "clic" y se abrió dándole ingreso al área de elevadores, subiendo hasta el penthouse. La puerta se abrió y luego dio un paso hacia adentro, el apartamento era realmente moderno, sofisticado y lleno de lujos, jamás Zero había estado en un lugar así. Kaname estaba de pie a dos metros de el.**

**Bienvenido Kiriyuu-kun, por favor pasa adelante – le dijo haciendo un ademán para que dejara su abrigo. Zero aun dudando de aceptar la amabilidad de Kaname, hizo lo que el sugirió y colgó su abrigo en el recibidor. Camino hacia la sala, Kaname se acomodo en el sofá de cuero negro. Zero se sentó en el sillón de 1 persona frente a el.**

**Bien, Kuran dime que necesitas? – pregunto Zero sin preámbulos sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor sino fijamente a Kaname.**

**Tengo un sobre con una invitación del Consejo de Vampiros y la Asociación de Cazadores, toma es para ti – comento Kaname extendiendo el sobre al cazador, Zero leyó la invitación, era para un especie de seminario y lo querían a el como representante de la Asociación de Cazadores, esa reunión seria dentro de dos semanas.**

**Porque yo? – pregunto Zero sin entender pues habían personas de mas rango en la asociación que podrían asistir a tal evento.**

**Tu maestro Yagari y el Director Cross te propusieron como representante, yo también estuve de acuerdo – **

**Ellos no me comentaron nada…no lo se, no me gusta es clase de reuniones, podría negarme a participar- **

**Puedes hacerlo pero la Asociación quedaría sin representante pues no hay nadie más que tenga mi aprobación o el apoyo de Yagari y Cross – dijo Kaname cruzándose de brazos.**

**No entiendo que puedo ir a hacer yo allí – dijo obstinadamente**

**Kiriyuu no quiero recordarte esto pero tu le prometiste a Yuuki cooperar conmigo en todo lo que fuese beneficioso para la Academia Cross y para la paz entre los humanos y vampiros comento Kaname en tono bajo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al bar para servirse una copa de vino. Zero lo miro frunciendo el seño "golpe bajo" pensó sonriendo ante el astuto recordatorio de Kaname, tomo el sobre y le dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice.**

**Se lo que prometí Kuran y cumpliré, no debes preocuparte respondió Zero con tono sarcástico**

**No me preocupo, se que cumples tus promesas Kiriyuu-kun, entonces te avisare donde y cuando será la reunión, también te daré los documentos que se estarán discutiendo y la agenda de actividades, esta bien? Quieres una copa?- **

**No, gracias…bueno si eso es todo? Me marcho – dijo Zero poniéndose de pie, en realidad no esperaba la autorización de Kaname, solo le gustaba demostrar que al fin de cuentas el sangre pura no representaba ninguna autoridad para el.**

**Yuuki te envía saludos, me dijo que te llamara el fin de semana – comento Kaname mirando su copa y volviéndose hacia el cazador, la expresión de Zero cambio, un poco de tensión en el aire al hablar de ella.**

**Esta muy bien, debes alegrarte me ha contado que todos sus sueños se están cumpliendo – dijo el sangre pura con cierta tristeza.**

**Asi es, me alegro por Yuuki, se merece ser feliz- contesto Zero evitando ver a Kaname.**

**De verdad Kiriyuu? Te alegra que se haya ido y enamorado de alguien más? –**

**No soy tan egoísta si ha eso te refieres, quiero su felicidad y ninguno de nosotros podía darle una vida normal como ser humano –**

**Asi es, no podemos cambiar quienes somos, por mas que la quisiéramos, además ella no podía elegir entre tu y yo…- dijo Kaname, hubo una pausa y el se acerco al cazador - Eso me recuerda que yo también le hice una promesa: ayudarte dándote mi sangre cada vez que sea necesario, no me he arrepentido de hacerlo – comento tomando otro sorbo de su copa, Kaname lo miro nuevamente con una mirada calida, esto desconcertó un poco a Zero, quien empezaba a sentirse incomodo de verdad.**

**Bien, me voy – dijo Zero sintiendo su corazón latir un poco mas rápido, Kaname vio un pequeño resplandor carmesí en los ojos amatistas del cazador al momento girar hacia la puerta.**

**Seguro? ya han pasado casi 10 días desde la ultima vez – refirió Kaname, acercándose a Zero.**

**Eh? No…olvídalo, yo estaré bien – respondió Zero sintiendo un breve calor en sus mejillas**

**Siempre tienes que ser tan testarudo- dijo Kaname acercándose a Zero, extendiendo su muñeca frente a sus labios **

**Vamos, lo necesitas – susurro mirando al exhumano con cierta preocupación, muy a su pesar Zero sabia que Kaname tenia razon…lo necesitaba, ese fuego dentro de si que solo podía ser apagado con una cosa, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, tomo el brazo de Kaname, sus colmillos se extienden, aproxima sus labios y muerde la blanca piel haciendo brotar la sangre y cubriendo con su boca la incisión para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota de ese precioso liquido.**

**La sangre de Kaname es realmente intoxicante, como una droga. Desde que Zero empezó a beberla, se dio cuenta de cómo algo cambiaba poco a poco dentro de si, la desesperación y locura se apartaban, una nueva sensación de éxtasis le invade y le confunde, pues cada vez el sangre pura deja de ser tan irritante, tan odioso, tan prepotente...sus ojos en rojo brillante se cierran, su deseo por beber es grande. Aun no siendo vampiro de nacimiento, Zero comprende la intimidad de este acto, el hundir sus comillos en la piel de Kaname es una experiencia increíble, la calida sangre que brota es deliciosa "demonios, porque siento esto!!" piensa enfadado consigo mismo, pues de quien bebe no es nada mas ni nada menos que de Kuran, Kaname…su enemigo? Su rival? Cada vez estas parecen más preguntas que afirmaciones como antes.**

**Kaname por su parte esta acostumbrado a que los nobles le ofrezcan, casi imploren para que tome de ellos, pero ahora es el quien ofrece y permite que Zero beba de el, se aferra constantemente a su justificación principal, lo hace por amor y por la promesa que hizo a Yuuki, pero sin querer su deseo por el contacto de los labios y colmillos de Zero ha crecido, en ese momento el no parece odiarle y despreciar su existencia como siempre, ese peso de su corazón se desvanece por un momento, para Kaname es extraño pues ese "peso" no estaba antes. **

**Los lugares donde le ha mordido, su muñeca y su cuello, cada vez se han vuelto más sensibles, no al dolor, sino al placer que le provoca, parte de la evolución de su raza fue que sus sentidos transformen el dolor en placer. Kaname mira y siente la necesidad de aproximarse, de tener un contacto más amplio con el cazador. Sus propios ojos se vuelven carmesí también, un pensamiento repentino cruza su mente "que gusto tendrá la sangre del cazador".**

**Con el tiempo congelado, ambos viven una experiencia única, que talvez súbita e inesperadamente los esta acercando más de lo que ambos quisieran o perciben.**

**Zero abre los ojos, alejándose de Kaname y retirando sus colmillos las incisiones hechas sanan casi inmediatamente. Kaname siente un escalofrió, no porque Zero bebió demasiado sino al sentir como la calida boca se aleja de su piel.**

**Gra…gracias – susurra Zero limpiando su boca con su mano. **

**De nada – responde el sangre pura en tono bajo…lo mira pero luego aparta su mirada pretendiendo que no ha ocurrido nada.**

**Kiriyuu...te avisare cuando vayamos a la ciudad – le dice Kaname**

**Bien… – responde Zero dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.**

**Escucha, voy de regreso a la academia en 15 minutos, si me esperas harás el viaje de regreso en auto – le dice Kaname, quien se queda pensativo ante lo que ha dicho "acabo de invitar a Kiriyuu a irse conmigo".**

**Eh…pues…bien te esperare, gracias – responde Zero, quien a su vez piensa "acabo de aceptar irme con Kuran en su auto" ambos se sonrojan brevemente y luego Zero vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, mientras Kaname se dirige a su habitación.**

**Zero toma asiento en la elegante sala, hojea algunas paginas de un libro que Kuran dejo sobre la mesa cuyo titulo reza "lazos de sangre"…**

"**Un lazo de sangre entre vampiros con el tiempo conlleva a desarrollar un vinculo fuerte, aun mas si ambos vampiros han compartido su sangre mutuamente, entre los efectos primarios están el poder percibir la presencia del otro a distancia, percepción de los estados anímicos, el lazo puede llevar a sentimientos de pasión, deseo, incluso amor…" **

**Zero cierra el libro…repitiendo mentalmente lo ultimo que ha leído "pasión, deseo, amor??" un poco sorprendido, se alegra que esas sensaciones no han pasado por su mente y que el vinculo con Kaname no sea tan fuerte, razona pensando que ambos son hombres y bueno no seria algo natural desarrollar tales sentimientos "Demonios que puede ser natural si somos vampiros una anormalidad de la naturaleza, además nos odiamos" se dice.**

**Nos vamos – dice Kaname mirando la expresión de Zero.**

**si... – responde Zero levantándose del sofá rápidamente y sin ver a Kaname.**

**Te sucede algo Kiriyuu?-**

**No, claro que no – responde caminando hacia el elevador.**

**El sol se levanta pero para el es tiempo de dormir, Kaname cae rendido en su suave cama, cubierta de sabanas de seda, casi nunca el sangre pura sueña pero esta vez es diferente…**

_**Se ve a si mismo en una especie de laberinto, tratando de salir pero es complicado, se mueve a velocidad de vampiro pero no encuentra la salida, una niebla extraña no le deja ver, de pronto una mano se extiende a través de la niebla, Kaname duda pero luego toma la mano con fuerza, una gran luz lo siega para luego encontrarse en un espacio vació como flotando puede sentir como unos brazos le rodean, una sensación calida le invade…siente varios besos en su cuello, lo esta disfrutando. Kaname no puede ver de quien se trata, la luz delinea la silueta de la persona que lo esta abrazando, Kaname extiende su mano y toca la mejilla de la otra persona…los labios de esta persona se cierran sobre los de el, Kaname responde al beso con calma pero luego siente la misma pasión, se siente excitado por los besos y las caricias que esta persona le esta haciendo con las que el esta respondiendo, siente un calor por toda su piel, se da cuenta entonces que ambos están desnudos, puede sentir tan vividamente el contacto y calor del otro cuerpo…piensa en lo bien que se siente, quiere mas, desea hacer el amor con esa persona…una pregunta viene a su mente "quien eres?" entonces un par de ojos amatistas le miran volviéndose rojos…**_

**Kaname abre sus ojos, esta impactado por el sueño, su respiración es agitada… **

**-Que!! no puede ser!! Que diablos fue eso!! Maldición estaba soñando con Kiriyuu! – dice sin poder creerlo, se sienta en la cama, muchos sentimientos lo embargan.**

**- Es un sueño...solo un sueño!- las imágenes en su cabeza se repiten cada vez que cierra los ojos, el calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo, la erección de su intimidad es inevitable, se pone de pie y se dirige al baño, el siempre controlado sangre pura no puede evitar la incomodidad que este sueño le ha provocado…enciende la regadera apoyando una mano en la loza de la ducha -Es una locura...- musita mientras el agua cae sobre el.**

**Días después….**

**Zero ha tenido que ir a buscar a Kaname ya han pasado días desde la ultima vez…no le gusta tener que recurrir a el y aunque lucha contra su sed es inevitable, pero no tiene escapatoria de su deseo por la sangre del príncipe de los vampiros. Es un poco raro que todos estos días no haya visto a Kaname, en cierto momento llego a pensar que el sangre pura lo esta evitando, pero claro no hay motivo para ello, no se trata de los mejores amigos pero demostrar debilidad uno frente al otro no seria la opción.**

**Kaname esta en su despacho como siempre ocupado con papeleos, momentos después llega Takuma, le avisa que Zero le busca.**

**- Gracias Takuma, por favor hazlo pasar – responde Kaname sin expresión alguna, el sangre pura sabe que no podía evadir por mas tiempo a Zero, su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, pero siendo un vampiro de sangre pura puede controlarse y rápidamente adopta su posición estoica.**

**Zero llega al despacho, observa al sangre pura y le saluda, Kaname no le mira siquiera.**

**Kuran lamento interrumpirte pero no me queda alternativa, necesito…bueno tu sabes lo que necesito – refiere Zero**

**Lo se Kiriyuu – responde Kaname, Zero siente la frialdad emanar del pura sangre**

**No te molestare por un buen tiempo – refiere Zero empezando a sentirse incomodo.**

**Kaname se pone de pie, sin decir palabra se quita la chaqueta y desabotona su camisa dejando expuesto su cuello, se sienta en la orilla de su escritorio, Zero se acerca aun dudando pero su ser grita por la sangre del otro, apoyando su mano en el escritorio al lado del sangre pura, lentamente baja por la curva del cuello Kaname, con su lengua el cazador prepara la suave piel, Zero siente el sabor de la piel del sangre pura y eso hace que sus colmillos emerjan casi en su totalidad, se prepara mentalmente para no perderse dentro del éxtasis que le provoca la deliciosa sangre de Kaname…sus ojos brillan carmesí con reflejos plateados…sus colmillos se entierran en el área ya sensible haciendo brotar el elixir que le da la vida…Kaname ahoga un gemido en su interior…desafortunadamente su cuerpo reacciona ante la cercanía de Zero, su corazón esta latiendo con mas fuerza, esta vez esta luchando por no perder su control.**

**De nuevo imágenes de su sueño asaltan a Kaname y en un momento no sabe si están sucediendo en realidad o no. Kaname siente un latido por debajo de su estomago, el cazador se inclina mas hacia el para beber mejor pero esto provoca que también su pierna entre en contacto con la intimidad de Kaname, Zero se da cuenta de que su cuerpo se esta rozando con el de Kaname, quien no puede ocultar la reacción que le provoca estar tan cerca de el, Kaname cierra sus ojos fuertemente, el cazador esta igualmente impactado por lo que esta sucediendo…**

**Un suave roce, un vaivén sensual entre ambos se desata, no pueden detenerse parece un momento irreal, Kaname emite un gemido, no puede mas…Zero se deja llevar también, esta perdido y su cuerpo no le escucha tampoco. Kaname aferra la chaqueta de Zero y el exhumano acerca a Kaname rodeándole con sus brazos.**

**Ah…basta! Ya suficiente! – exclama Kaname agitado, se encuentra definitivamente al borde de que algo mas suceda y definitivamente el cazador tampoco puede frenar lo que siente. Las heridas en el cuello de Kaname se cierran. Zero se aleja y se da cuenta que esta vez paso algo mas que solo beber del sangre pura. Ambos se miran con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y un aroma de excitación los envuelve.**

**Yo...lo siento – dice Zero muy avergonzado, Kaname se deja caer en su silla. **

**Olvídalo, solo vete – dice Kaname, en el fondo sabe bien que es lo que sucede.**

**El cazador le mira por última vez antes de salir de la habitación…**

**Lo siento – repite y se marcha abrumado y hasta cierto punto desconsolado, sin entender que sucedió y porque eso le hace sentir ansioso.**

**Kaname a su vez se siente mal por hacer sentir como si lo ocurrido fue su culpa, pero no es asi…es el lazo que comparten (esa es su excusa) sabe bien que podría ser peor si el llega a tomar la sangre del cazador. Es una situación peligrosa en la que se encuentra, no desea negarle su sangre al cazador y al parecer tampoco le negaría otras cosas, pero sabe que Zero le odia y también el odia a Zero, aunque ya no esta tan seguro al respecto. **

**Momentos después Zero se encierra en su habitación, sabe que su sed de sangre ha sido zaceada, sin embargo en su interior hay un deseo por algo mas…siente sus mejillas ardiendo, no pasa un segundo sin que recuerde el calor de la cercanía de Kaname. Su mano baja lentamente pasando por su ombligo y hacia abajo…pensando en la sensación del roce del cuerpo del sangre pura, haciéndole sentir aun mas agitado.**

**Maldición! – exclama, se pone de pie, cambia su ropa necesita quitarse de encima el olor y la impresión del cuerpo del sangre pura, sale a caminar, necesita que el aire puro de la noche aclare su mente.**

**Los días pasan y ambos evitan hacer contacto visual sobre todo durante los cambios de clases, guardan su distancia y tal como dijo Zero no le ha molestado en varios días. Pero llega el momento de ir a la ciudad, Kaname le deja un mensaje a Zero, se verán a las 8 PM para tomar la limosina que los llevara…**

**Aunque se saludan todo es muy frío, se sienten incómodos y claro el viaje se hace en silencio total.**

**Kaname ha tenido varias reuniones con el Consejo de Vampiros y Zero como representante de la Asociación ha estado presente, muchos asuntos se han tratado, Zero ve como Kaname realmente desea esa paz entre vampiros y seres humanos, como interactúa como líder y maneja todas las situaciones muy inteligentemente, sin ceder en algunas cosas, conciliador y definitivamente con mucha clase y diplomacia, ante los ojos de Zero, Kaname ha subido varios escalones, antes pensaba que por miedo y no por razon los nobles le obedecían, ahora veía que era la admiración de un líder el que inspiraba a todos a respetarle y seguirle. **

**Al final de la reunión, Kaname se ha quedado un momento más con varios nobles, cosa que ha aprovechado el cazador para retirarse y darse una ducha relajante de varios minutos.**

**La ducha le ha caído de maravilla, se siente muy bien, sabe que podrá dormir placidamente…tomando la toalla la envuelve alrededor de su cintura y con otra seca su cabello. Kaname regresa en ese momento y ve salir a Zero del baño hacia su habitación.**

**Ambos se miran sin decir nada, Kaname es el mas afectado pero trata de mantener una actitud despreocupada, pero su mirada viaja por el cuerpo del cazador, Zero es una tentación, delgado pero dotado de músculos firmes, se ve la fuerza en sus piernas y antebrazos, los abdominales marcados y las gotas de agua que aun se deslizan por ellos de forma tentadora. Zero da unos pasos, evitando ver a Kaname le desea buenas noches cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de si.**

**Kaname también toma una ducha, necesita alejar ciertas cosas de su mente, siempre ha sido muy controlado de si mismo, pero ahora, lo único que puede pensar es en Zero durmiendo tan cerca de el. Kaname se acerca al bar en la habitación buscando un baso de agua, necesita una tableta, pronto, revisa sus cosas y se da cuenta que se han quedado en el maletín que Seiren guardo para el, no le quedara otra más que ir a pedirle algunas a Zero.**

**Zero escucha que tocan a su puerta**

**Kiriyuu – la voz de Kaname llega en forma tensa**

**Kuran? Que pasa? – le pregunta Zero abriendo la puerta un momento después**

**Necesito unas tabletas, será posible que tengas algunas? – **

**No…lo siento Kuran, sabes que no las resisto, ya no las llevo conmigo – le dice Zero, Kaname asiente molesto porque cada momento se siente mas sediento, el color carmesí invade sus ojos. Zero sabe lo que es esa sed.**

**Kuran hace cuanto tomaste la ultima tableta –**

**Hace varios días, no las necesito tan seguido pero lo he dejado pasar ya que he estado muy ocupado, no quiero molestar a Seiren por mi impertinente olvido-**

**Olvidar algo tú? Vaya Kuran finalmente tienes fallas? Increíble! – replica Zero con sonrisa burlona en su rostro**

**Kaname respira fastidiado del comentario de Zero y se da la vuelta**

**Buenas noches Kiriyuu – le dice**

**Zero siente en ese momento un poco de remordimiento, Kaname nunca le niega su sangre cuando la necesita…lo que esta pensando no sabe si podrá hacerlo, únicamente aquella mujer que le convirtió en vampiro ha sido quien ha bebido de el, fue una experiencia traumática y muy difícil para Zero, pero algo dentro de el le dice que no puede ser indiferente y dejar al sangre pura a su suerte, asi que después de tragarse su orgullo, su miedo se dirige a la habitación de Kaname.**

**Kuran, soy yo – le llama Zero, Kaname abre la puerta y lo mira sin entender que quiere ahora su compañero de habitación.**

**Que pasa? – pregunta Kaname cruzándose de brazos, Zero baja la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojan**

**Kuran…yo…quería…bien...- las palabras se atoran en su garganta**

**Quisiera entenderte Zero pero es imposible? – replica Kaname burlonamente**

**Diablos! – exclama el cazador entre dientes esquivando la mirada de Kaname **

**Solo vine a decirte que pue...puedes tomar de mi- le dice Zero en un susurro entre cortado, la sorpresa es evidente en el rostro de Kaname, jamás espero oír tal cosa de Zero.**

**Que? Escuche bien? – replica Kaname incrédulamente**

**Si - **

**Estas seguro Kiriyuu? Es que…–**

**No es fácil decirte esto **_**Kuran, pero **_**tengo deudas contigo y considero que esta es una oportunidad para pagarte…en parte – explica Zero aunque tampoco el esta muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.**

**Kaname no puede contener su sorpresa no sabe si despreciar esta tentadora oferta, no hace mucho pensaba en el sabor de la sangre de Zero. **

**Zero se quita la camisa de la pijama, Kaname lo observa aun pensando que esto es irreal, también piensa en la tentación que es el cazador para el, camina despacio aunque dentro de el hay un torbellino de emociones que quiere controlar y el deseo de sangre tampoco le ayuda, el joven vampiro espera con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas**

**Kiriyuu…comprendes que nuestro lazo de sangre será consumado totalmente – **

**Si…lo se – responde secamente**

**Sentirás lo mismo que yo en muchas ocasiones, nos necesitaremos, dependerá nuestra vida uno del otro! – le dice Kaname **

**Lo se – responde Zero casi como un murmullo**

**Lo sabes? – pregunta Kaname buscando su mirada.**

**Si lo he investigado Kuran, también se que es muy probable que tarde o temprano pase, no es asi? Además mi vida ya depende de ti- admite sintiendo un tumulto dentro de el, admitir tal cosa frente a Kaname no ha sido nada fácil.**

**Jamás he tenido un lazo con nadie entiendes, ni yo mismo se como me afectara –**

**Bueno prefiero que sea porque asi lo decidí y no forzado por otras circunstancias –**

**Kiriyuu, si algo le sucede a alguno de los dos, romper ese lazo llevaría a la locura al otro, es insoportable, podríamos morir…yo quiero que comprendas esto –**

**Lo comprendo! – responde Zero irritándose.**

**No es un juego…nuestras vidas quedaran enlazadas para siempre de muchas maneras – **

**Bueno…si lo pones asi talvez debería retirar mi ofrecimiento – le dice Zero dándose la vuelta fastidiado de que Kaname no comprende que el sabe lo que significa compartir su sangre y consumar su lazo con el sangre pura, Kaname le toma del brazo.**

**Espera Zero…todo esto te lo digo porque no quiero que nos hagamos daño – explica Kaname mirándole con preocupación, el cazador lo mira sorprendido de que le llamara por su nombre. **

**Lo hago libremente, quiero hacerlo y se lo que pasara, tampoco es algo que volveré a ofrecerte si me rechazas – contesta Zero mirando a Kaname con determinación, a pesar de todo su mirada esta llena de confianza, es un breve instante que deja desconcertado aun mas a Kaname.**

**En silencio sus manos se posan en los hombros del joven vampiro, puede sentir como Zero se estremece por un momento.**

**Prometo ser cuidadoso – le dice Kaname con voz sedosa, el cazador vuelve a su rostro a un lado dejándole el acceso a Kaname. Zero siente miedo…Kaname lo puede decir, el sangre pura da un paso adelante y Zero uno hacia atrás, la pared a su espalda no le permite escapar. **

**La lengua de Kaname repasa con movimientos lentos el área opuesta a donde esta el tatuaje de Zero, sus finos colmillos se abren paso a través de la piel, Zero inhala profundamente, su cuerpo se tensa. Kaname siente la sangre del cazador fluir hacia su boca, esta peligrosamente perdido en la sensación "es tan buena como la de un noble…no...no…es mucho mejor, nunca creí que fuese tan deliciosa" piensa el sangre pura degustando cada gota.**

**Zero esta abrumado también, ese sentimiento de miedo se ha ido, Kaname esta bebiendo de el, esta tan cerca de el, Kaname coloca sus manos en la cintura y la espalda del exhumano. El sangre pura bebe con lentitud, Zero puede sentir la lengua de Kaname que hábilmente se pasea sobre su piel evitando cualquier derrame. Zero es quien ahora tiene sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaname, las palabras del libro "deseo, pasión" se repiten en su mente respira agitado, Kaname esta inclinado totalmente sobre el, ahoga un gemido y cierra los ojos fuertemente. Escucha el latir del corazón del sangre pura y ahora parece que el suyo se ha sincronizado en el mismo latir…**

**El lazo de sangre finalmente se ha completado…**

**Kaname sabia lo que pasaría pero no fue suficiente para detenerse, aunque su sed ha sido zaceada no desea liberar al cazador, no puede simplemente no puede, sus caderas presionan contra las del Zero, los labios de Kaname vagan por la piel del cuello y hombros de Zero. El cazador puede empujarlo, pero no lo hace y eso le dice a Kaname que puede continuar. Sus labios siguen la línea de la quijada de Zero y el cazador habré sus ojos mirando los ojos color rojo cambiar a ese profundo color chocolate, la expresión es como si ambos se internaran en territorios desconocidos, el lazo de sangre les impide detenerse y alejarse…**

**- Zero…quiero decirte algo…- le dice Kaname rozando su nariz con la mejilla del joven vampiro, un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Zero ante el roce del otro.**

**En ese momento llaman por teléfono interrumpiendo lo que el sangre pura estaba a punto de decir, el aura de Kaname cambia, el cazador lo siente, esta molesto por la interrupción, ambos se miran y se alejan un poco, Zero esta aun mas sonrojado que antes, mortificado lleno vergüenza "que diablos esta pasándome, talvez me he equivocado..No debí…diablos..No debí…(repite) pero Kaname me necesitaba" se dice Zero, y luego reacciona aun mas desconcertado al pensar que en su pensamiento ha llamado al otro por su nombre, lleno de consideración hacia el que hace poco era su enemigo.**

**Diga?- responde Kaname con fastidio, casi nunca es tan poco considerado pero sabe que se ha roto el momento entre el y Zero.**

**Kaname-sama es Ichijo Asato, quería saber si puedo reunirme en unos momentos con usted es un asunto urgente sobre mi nieto – **

**Le sucedió algo a Takuma? – pregunta Kaname preocupado por su amigo.**

**Es algo que no me gustaría discutir por teléfono, le esperaría en el lobby –**

**Bien…le veré en 10 minutos entonces – responde Kaname **

**Gracias Kaname-sama – **

**Kaname vuelve a ver a Zero, hay muchas cosas que decir y pendientes entre ellos, pero ahora no puede, Zero comprende, su corazón aun late rápidamente.**

**Zero…hablaremos cuando vuelva? – le dice Kaname **

**Si…- responde Zero recogiendo su camisa del piso y saliendo de la habitación, no quiere ver a Kaname a los ojos no puede, esta demasiado avergonzado y teme que en el fondo el sangre pura este jugando con el "como puedes pensar que te necesita, eres un tonto" piensa el joven vampiro apresurándose a su habitación aun mas enojado consigo mismo.**

**Una hora después Kaname abre la puerta de la suite, esta un poco abrumado por su conversación con Asato.**

**Quiere ir a hablar con Zero, pero es tarde y mañana ambos tienen una reunión muy temprano, puede sentir por su vinculo con el cazador esta inquieto eso quiere decir que aun no duerme…**

**Kiriyuu-kun…-le llama tocando la puerta, Zero estaba de pie junto a la ventana, no le agrado que Kaname le volviese a llamar en su forma usual, no después de…bueno no ha pasado nada pero esperaba que fuese diferente y luego se da cuenta que espera demasiado de alguien a quien a odiado siempre, de alguien que no significa nada…desafortunadamente ahora cada palabra de su boca es lo mas importante para el.**

**Kuran…- responde Zero abriendo la puerta, también el sangre pura no toma con agrado que el chico le llama asi de nuevo.**

**Puedo pasar? – pregunta dudando**

**Pasa, aun no tengo sueño. Dime como te fue en tu reunión todo bien? – pregunta tratando de alejar de su mente que lo único que desea es que Kaname se acerque a el.**

**De verdad te interesa saber? – pregunta Kaname con una sonrisa un poco jactanciosa, Zero le mira levantando una ceja**

**No, en realidad solo hago conversación – contesta el otro un poco herido en su dignidad**

**Si yo también…- le dice aproximándose a el.**

**Entonces Kuran dime que quieres? – pregunta Zero, un movimiento rápido y Kaname se aproximo a Zero, a penas unos centímetros separan sus rostros.**

**Llámame Kaname – le pide con voz calida, Zero lo mira sintiendo su rostro sonrojar.**

**Kaname que pasa? – le responde con aparente tranquilidad**

**Dejamos una conversación pendiente – observa el sangre pura mirando detenidamente a la boca de Zero, el joven lo mira tratando de no temblar por la cercanía del otro.**

**Si? – contesta Zero ahora igualmente observando los labios del sangre pura…**

**Sus labios se tocan, con una necesidad, con un deseo incontrolable un choque de colmillos y labios. Es un beso eufórico, intenso…se alejan para recobrar el aliento, Zero siente la mano de Kaname deslizarse en una caricia por su rostro…**

**deseaba mucho hacer eso – le confiesa Kaname aproximándose, Zero no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos mientras el sangre pura le besa de nuevo…siente un vacío en el estomago, una emoción que lo llena, se siente tan bien besar a Kaname.**

**Arrastrados por la pasión que arde bajo sus venas, sin alejarse, sin dejar de besarse, y abrazarse se acercan a la cama…**

**Kana...Kaname – le llama el exhumano sintiendo el peso del sangre pura sobre el, esto excita aun mas al cazador y Kaname toma sus muñecas poniéndolas al lado de su cabeza mientras sus labios bajan por el cuello de Zero hacia su pecho.**

**El exhumano gime levemente, con la respiración agitada, esta es su primera experiencia sexual, esta es la primera vez que alguien lo besa de esa manera…por primera vez alguien lo toca de esa manera…**

**Kaname se quita la camisa, el cazador lo observa deleitado en la excelente figura de sangre pura, lo desea, lo desea más de lo que hubiese pensado. Kaname sonríe levemente volviendo a su tarea de recorrer con besos el pecho y dorso del cazador, su mano se introduce bajo la banda elástica de la pijama de Zero, sus dedos sienten la intimidad del exhumano latir, Zero gime nuevamente. El sangre pura desliza la pijama por las delgadas caderas del cazador…Zero aferra las sabanas, su cabeza hacia atrás, no puede mas, el calor es extremo y necesita sentir al otro lo mas cerca posible, Kaname lo esta torturando deliciosamente y casi lo hace enloquecer al tomarle con su boca…**

**Ah ah…n...no – gime Zero, su mente se ha perdido en la sensación, de pronto el sangre pura se detiene…**

**Zero…di mi nombre…di me que me deseas – le pide Kaname con la mirada llena de lujuria mientras el sangre pura continuando tocándole...**

**Kaname…yo…ah…si...si te deseo – le responde mirando al pura sangre brevemente y tragando saliva.**

**Yo también te deseo Zero…pero confiaras en mi?-**

**Si – contesta el joven arqueando su espalda.**

**No era la primera vez para Kaname, para los sangre pura no hay inhibiciones en cuanto al sexo, el deseo por alguien no tenia nada que ver con su genero, sentir y dar placer era un arte para ellos, una parte inédita de lo que significa ser sangre pura, hábiles amantes como hábiles lideres y lo mejor del mundo de los vampiros.**

**El había elegido al compañero de su lazo de sangre y talvez había sido el más inesperado de todos, aunque en realidad había sido el joven cazador quien le había elegido a el al ofrecerle su sangre y completar su lazo, para Kaname ante sus ojos y en este momento Zero es lo más bello que existe.**

**Zero sabe que su inexperiencia lo hace vulnerable pero había decidido confiar en Kaname, aun asi imaginaba lo que pasaría. Sabía que Kaname era más experimentado, las sensaciones tan extrañas en su cuerpo lo abrumaban, la reacción estremecedora mientras Kaname le preparaba, no dejando de tocarle mantenido su erección le estaban llevando al clímax.**

**- Zero…te necesito – le susurra al oído besando los adornos metálicos de sus orejas. El cazador busca su rostro y le mira con una expresión nunca vista por Kaname, una mirada dulce con esos ojos lila con destellos plateados…el joven vampiro se acerca besándole de nuevo…es el aliciente para Kaname, esta listo y su propio cuerpo no puede esperar mas para poseer a Zero.**

**Momentos después, Zero siente a Kaname hundirse dentro de el, ambos gimen, el sangre pura siente deliciosa la estrechez del cuerpo bajo el, puja una y otra vez apoyándose en la cama, Zero pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaname con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de pasión, el joven vampiro se mueve con el al mismo ritmo, disfrutando las primeras sensaciones de esta entrega.**

**Ah...Kaname…yo...- dice el cazador a penas logrando completar palabras**

**Dime Zero…- le pide Kaname tocando su mejilla y apartando su cabello levemente mojado con sudor para poder ver esos hermosos ojos.**

**Es la primera vez…- le dice calladamente, Kaname se detiene brevemente y le besa en los labios suavemente.**

**Lo se…– responde tiernamente, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de Zero con el suyo. El vampiro mas joven se aferra a Kaname, su respiración es agitada, su mente en blanco, su cuerpo se ha limitado a sentir y el sangre pura desea que este momento deje una impresión profunda en sus almas y cuerpos.**

**Ah mas – le dice Zero casi susurrando…Kaname lo besa y arremete contra el determinado a que disfrute al máximo esta experiencia.**

**Zero nunca en sus mas locas fantasías imagino que seria Kaname la primera persona con quien haría el amor, el no sintió nunca deseos por otro hombre, pero dentro de si comprendía que esto iba a mas haya del sexo de la persona, eran sus almas las que también se habían encontrado, no podía seguir culpando únicamente al lazo de sangre entre ellos, era algo mas…talvez aun no se sentía preparado para admitir que Kaname significaba mucho mas para el…desde la primera vez que tomo de su sangre…**

**Kaname por su parte, no podía describir lo que sentía por el cazador, no le importaba que Zero fuese un exhumano, casi un nivel E en algún momento, el sangre pura podía ver mas allá de eso…Zero era su compañero de lazo de sangre, ahora su amante, esa palabra resonó en los oídos de Kaname…haciéndole cerrar los ojos en éxtasis.**

**Ah...Kaname…voy a…- Zero llega al clímax antes de terminar de decirlo, se esparce la calidez del cazador entre ambos cuerpos, Kaname se siente aun mas excitado al sentir el aroma de la terminación de Zero y como el corazón del joven vampiro late fuertemente, alcanzando Kaname su propio orgasmo un momento después dentro de Zero…las ondas de placer viajan por todo su cuerpo, se deja caer sobre el cazador besándolo tiernamente y lentamente en los labios.**

**Yacen uno al lado del otro envueltos en el aroma de sus sexos y el sudor, sus corazones laten mas normalmente…la mano de Kaname rodea la cintura del cazador y besa ligeramente el hombro de Zero, quien aun esta tratando de recobrase del momento tan abrumador que acaba de vivir.**

**Kaname…dime algo – susurra**

**Lo que sea…- confirma Kaname mientras besa a Zero en el hombro.**

**Esto….fue…esto fue más que solo nuestro lazo de sangre? – pregunta el joven cazador poniéndose de lado para ver al sangre pura de frente. Kaname levanta suavemente su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro de Zero, le mira con ternura.**

**Si es mucho mas…– le dice acercándose y besando al cazador, pidiéndole acceso con su lengua para profundizar el beso, Zero responde y lo besa igualmente, Kaname no sabe cuanto sus palabras han hecho feliz al exhumano.**

**Para mi también- reafirma Zero mientras aun dudando abraza al sangre pura, quien le estrecha dulcemente.**

**Los besos continúan y el fuego en su corazón y sus cuerpos se enciende de nuevo. Hacen el amor varias veces mas esa misma noche…ni Zero ni Kaname…ninguno sabe que les depara el futuro, no hay palabras de amor…talvez ninguno de ellos están listos para expresar mas que deseo y necesidad de uno por el otro, por el momento es suficiente el que sus corazones latan al unísono y que sus cuerpos encajen tan bien…que sientan que no existe nada mas y que podrían lograr todo juntos…el odio ha quedado en el pasado, parece que nunca existió estando uno en los brazos del otro…**

**Afuera el mundo sigue siendo el mismo, pero dentro de esa habitación ya nada será igual…no más soledad para ellos dos…**


End file.
